<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>goodnight by dontdwell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083885">goodnight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontdwell/pseuds/dontdwell'>dontdwell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Married Barry Allen/Iris West, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:09:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontdwell/pseuds/dontdwell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fluff piece- Barry comes home to sleeping Iris</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Iris West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>goodnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is part of a longer story I’ve been working on that I probably will never finish, but I think this small part works well enough on its own so I thought I’d publish it anyways. This is after the mirror storyline has ended :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After running home and showering off, Barry crawled into their bed. Letting out an exhale of comfort as he sunk into the new mattress, he wrapped their downy comforter around his aching shoulders. Iris was curled into a ball, her tiny fingers gripping the bedding snugly under her chin.</p><p>Barry turned on his side to face her and placed his palm gently against her neck, stroking her cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. </p><p>“Baby,” he whispered, pushing down the guilt at waking her up. He needed to see her eyes looking into his before he could sleep himself.  </p><p>Her eyelashes fluttered before she smiled softly. “Bear. Hi.” He felt emotion welling in his chest as he leaned in closer to kiss to her nose. It was a hard day and all he wanted was this. Her. His Iris. </p><p>“Hi sweetheart. I really missed you today.” He mumbled the words against her lips before pecking her once gently. Things had been difficult since he got Iris back. </p><p>It had been over a month, but he still struggled to leave her every morning, overcome with fear and panic that she’d be taken from him again. He had to physically resist the urge to check on her at work every hour. She had scolded him after finding out he was doing it secretly. </p><p>“I missed you too.” He could feel the words on his mouth, close enough where he could simply purse his lips and they’d be pressed to hers. He desperately wanted to, but her eyes were opening and closing as she fought to stay awake.</p><p>“Go back to sleep ok? I just wanted to say goodnight. And that I love you.” Barry whispered, wrapping his arms firmly around her and tugging her so she was tucked into his neck. </p><p>He waited until he heard her say it back, words slurred with exhaustion, before they both fell asleep, cuddled safely against each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>